1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to communications technology of a mobile device, and in particular, to a method and a mobile device for automatically choosing a communication network.
2. Related Art
Information transfer and interchange are the motivating forces that drive industrial progress. With the development of various telecommunication products and technologies along with the prevalence of the Internet, communication between individuals has greatly progressed. In the existing communications technology, people can choose among many methods such as using indoor phones, cell phones, instant messaging software, and Internet phones to make a voice call or send a short message, so as to complete synchronous information interchange.
The cost of making a voice call or sending a short message by using the conventional telecommunication network is relatively high; especially when a long-distance call or an international call is to be made.
With the rapid development of wireless communications technology, network communication using low-cost broadband, such as the use of an instant messaging software or an Internet phone, has gradually become a common approach in telecommunication.
For a mobile device such as a smart phone, in addition to the basic functions of a cellular mobile phone, a third-party application (i.e., communication software) can also be installed to provide free Internet phone calls and message transfer services through the network. However, the dialing and message transfer interface provided by the communication software is different from that of the cellular mobile phone, resulting in inconvenience and increased time spent in calling and transferring messages.